tarieltalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arathol Forest
Arathol Forest, the land named after King Etheld's father, Sir Arathan Greywick, lies to the southeastern coast of Tariel. It borders the Gunargath Highlands to the northeast, the Black Lands to the north, and the Falondar Valley to the west. The land is greeny and fertile in its major part. But it is very cold, snowy and harsh to the east. It is there that the dwarves have made their capital, High Mountain. The capital is Menorith, which is located in the southern coast of the Arathol Forest. Half of the population lives there, as the city is very-well guarded and it welcomes strangers. The other races, however, such as the gnolls and orcs, are not so friendly. History For a long time, Arathol was home to the gnolls and small clans of orcs. Then Lord Bruld Greywick cleared a small portion of forest and built the land's first city, Galodon. When the orcs discovered about the human presence there, they immediately rushed to destroy all lives there. After several defeats, the orcs united most clans for a final assault. Lord Bruld Greywick's son, Sir Arathan Greywick led a small force to defend the main fortress. They couldn't handle such a devastating force, so Arathan sacrificed himself to give the other humans more time to gather all forces. After this war, Etheld Greywick, son of Arathan, named the land after his father and his heroic sacrifice. King Etheld was very young when he began his reign, so some decisions he made were questioned by the common people. After Etheld's death, his wife, Menerith, became queen. Her reign didn't last long though, because Baron Helman hired drow assassins to kill her. Helman's right-hand, Thane Brawn self-proclamated himself king, began a reign marked by violence and blood. Everyday woman and children were beaten and abused in the streets, but his reign didn't last long too. Baron Helman killed him, and gained the love of the population, who named him the new ruler of Arathol. After Baron Helman became the ruler, all who succeeded him were not kings, but dictators, members of the high nobility and landlords. This event was known as The Rich Reign. the members of the Aragaz Council wish to restart this type of reign. Baron Helman's reign was marked by corruption and lies. He stole 50% of all money of the civilization at that time. He finished his reign after 5 years, and Lord Teren took his place. Lord Teren was an military veteran, and during his rule, no bandits were allowed in Arathol, law became more strict and that brought many clerics and paladins to Arathol. Many churches were built, and Lord Teren finished his rule after 6 years. Marquis Bilhelm is the father of Marquis Ealdwic. He had a short reign, and wasn't able to do much things. He finished his reign after 10 months, and was replaced by Etheld's son, King Graffalk. Graffalk was already old when he took power, and his reign lasted for his entire life. His biggest achievement was the conquering of the Black Lands Outskirts, there he built Blackwall Keep, which had the intention of overseeing the Black Lands. Graffalk was a warrior king, so he was present in the battlefield during wars and battles. He died during the Assault on the Black Citadel, where elven and human soldiers tried to retake the Black Citadel from the demon Terrordar, but they failed. Terrordar himself appeared on the backlines and killed King Graffalk, and all hopes of retaking the Black Lands died there. Graffalk's son, Erelm, is the current king. He built several cities and towns to serve as home for several other races that lived in Arathol. His reign is marked by peace and wisdom, as he is a very diplomatic person, and because of him the humans, dwarves, and all of the Arathol Forest lives in peace, but for how long? Notable characters Archmage Lander searches for promising mages and wizards in the land, and is responsible for training them to be powerful mages in the future. Archbishop Alwin is the religious leader of the Arathol Forest. He contacts the gods themselves and aids young clerics, paladins and poor people find their way into the light. Gareth Knesalt the Revered is the trainer for promising warriors, recruits and new scouts of the military guard.